Finally his
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Castiel spends a relaxing evening with Meg.


Castiel felt complete right now as he laid in the forest clearing at night, her hand in his as they laid next to each other. Castiel glanced over at her, his gaze traveling over her. Her dark, wavy-curly hair was a halo around her head, she wore her black leather jacket and purple tank-top with the black ripped up skinny jeans and black lace up boots. She hadn't realized he was staring yet so he took a few more moments to look at her, until she glanced over and frowned slightly as her dark honey-brown gaze met his stormy blue.

"Why do you do that?" She asked in her usual silky voice, he smiled at her voice.

"Because I finally can." He responded simply, shifting a bit closer to her and causing the trench-coat to rustle slightly as he moved. Meg rolled her eyes and let her gaze wander around the clearing around them as they lay in the tall, dark grass together. The forest around them seemed just a dark mass, every now and then pierced by a sliver of silver moonlight from the full moon above them. Finally her gaze shifted up to the sky above them. It was a deep blue-black with swirls of violet in it and thousands upon thousands of stars burning brightly and a large, silver full moon. Meg glanced over at Castiel, he wore his usual attire of a white button up, black dress pants and shoes with his blue tie and tan trench-coat. His hair was a dark mess on his head.

"Who gave you permission?" She asked, Castiel turned his head toward her to see a smirk tugging at her familiar, ruby red lips.

"I don't remember ever granting you this permission Clarence." She said, Castiel chuckled softly and scooted over until he was right beside her, he slid an arm under her waist and pulled her against him. He leaned down to murmur softly into her ear.

"I don't need permission, you're finally mine." He whispered to her softly, wrapping both arms around her as Meg rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are damn lucky I like you so much to put up with this sappy crap." Meg muttered, he scoffed and rolled his eyes yet Castiel couldn't help but smile slightly. That was just like her to say that.

"Was that a challenge for me to give you more?" Castiel murmured, Meg groaned and rolled her eyes and pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Don't you dare!" She huffed, he grinned though because he knew she was serious about that and it amused him. You would think she would want a little more of this in her life since it had been the way it was, but of course it was Meg after all.

"Mmm, or what?" He murmured, leaning down so when he spoke his lips brushed against hers. He felt her lips slide into the once again, familiar smirk before she spoke to him.

"There are so many things I could threaten you with, but I'm not really in the mood." Meg murmured, leaning forward that little distance that was left and pressing her mouth against Castiel's. She felt his heart skip as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers through his dark hair. But Castiel only leaned down and kissed her more passionately, tightening his arms around her. After a few minutes they finally pulled backward and Meg let out a breathless laugh as she stared up at Castiel.

"You know I should have definitely kissed you when we first met instead of throwing you into a fire." He said jokingly, she chuckled softly.

"It would have been much more appreciated." She replied, he grinned again at the joking response he got back from her.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He stated, Meg raised an eyebrow at him.

"You better not be planning on meeting any other demons in rings of holy fire and doing that. I'll have to kick both your asses and I would hate to harm something so pretty." She said with a wink, making Castiel blush slightly.

"Of _course dear_." He replied with sarcasm in the statement, Meg grinned at the sarcasm though with triumph flaring in her dark eyes.

"I've taught you well." She purred back, nestling her head against his shoulder again. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, though he had to admit he had gotten more sarcastic ever since he had started to hang around Meg. After that they fell into a peaceful silence, both engrossed in their own thoughts. But soon he noticed Meg had gone quite still, he glanced down to see she had fallen asleep and he smiled. She looked so much more peaceful as she slept. His gaze wandered away from her for a moment to the scenery around them. Fireflies were starting to light up the space, filling it every now and then with a soft yellow glow. They illuminated the two figures as they laid together, Castiel holding onto her. He leaned down, brushing her dark hair gently over her ear.

"Sleep well Meg, I'll be here when you wake." He murmured to her, his gaze traveling back up to the stars and he smiled. He had everything he wanted right now.


End file.
